far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
CHR Faction Turn Fluff
This page follows the Church of Humanity, Repentant's Faction Turn moves and illustrates its fictional positioning of assets and actions in the Far Verona universe. The assets on this page use an asset identification system with the format "#XXX00," where the letters indicate the asset's faction of origin, and the numbers indicate the order in which the asset entered CHR control in the timeline. For their location, an asset's first turn on a world is considered either the turn it is created by the CHR on that planet, or the first turn where it is on that world at the start of the turn. Summary The CHR was given the homeworld of Cabina in Hex #509. In its early turns, it took various moves to expand its influence to the planets of Pylopid and Yakiyah. Before long, however, it got dragged into the growing conflict between the so-called Imperial factions and the newly formed Sector Trade Organization (STO). The CHR would decide to join the Sector Trade Organization as a full member, and put all its mechanical resources behind the STO war effort. CHR assets valiantly defended, or attempted to defend, STO homeworlds of Demnoph and Haqani. One of its loaned assets would also be used in the genocide attacks against House Lyra by the Velan Ascendancy. However, its boldest action was the attempt to seize Imperial Prime in turns 6 and 7. On turn 8, with the STO war effort crumbling, the CHR retreated from Imperial Prime. As the STO collapsed and the war was lost, the CHR spent its final turns building Party Machines on Cabina, before agreeing to end itself via rebrand as part of an cessation of hostilities with the High Church. In lore, the CHR died as a faction, collapsing due to internal schism and disputes over how to adapt to Imperial victory and HC hegemony. Mechanically, the faction's name and identity was changed into that of SERAPH, its successor faction in lore. Assets Faction Turn Timeline Pre-Faction Turn 0 The Church of Humanity was given as homeworld the planet of Cabina in the Benilli system, Hex #0509. Planet tags were Friendly Foe and Theocracy. Turn 0 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (9th) * Gained 29hp Boi on Cabina (#CHR01) * Gained Covert Transit Net on Cabina (#CHR02) * Gained Party Machine on Cabina (#CHR03) * Gained Demagogue on Cabina (#CHR04) * Gained Medical Center on Cabina (#CHR05) * Gained Marketers on Cabina (#CHR06) * Gained Lawyers on Pylopid (#CHR07) * Took goal: Expand Influence Turn 0.5 The CHR took no mechanical actions during turn 0.5. Turn 1 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (4th) * Gained $6 income. * Took the EXPAND INFLUENCE action, spending $1 to build a 1hp BoI on Pylopid. (Uncontested, no rival factions present.) (#CHR08) * Completed Expand Influence, gained 1xp. * New balance: $5 / 1xp. Lore The Church of Humanity dispatches lawyers to Pylopid to address breaches of imperial law regarding the aliens there and get a small following on the planet. Turn 1.5 The CHR took no mechanical actions during turn 1.5. Turn 2 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (#10) * Gained $6 income. * Took goal: Expand Influence * Took the USE ASSET ABILITIES action, activating Covert Transit Network to move Demagogue (Cabina; #CHR04) to Yakiyah. * New balance: $11 / 1xp. Lore The leader of the Helping Hands, the Shrouded Maiden, is dispatched from Cabina to Yakiyah to address inequality and serf issues as well as talk to the ACRE organization to redress issues regarding labour rights Turn 2.5 The CHR took no mechanical actions during turn 2.5. Turn 3 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (1st) * Gained $6 income. * Took the EXPAND INFLUENCE action, spending $1 to build a 1hp BoI on Yakiyah. (Uncontested, UPC present but does not contest.) (#CHR09) * Completed Expand Influence, gained 1xp. * New balance: $16 / 2xp. Lore The Helping Hands win favor with the people, establishing a permanent base of influence on Yakiyah for the Church of Humanity, Repentant Turn 3.5 Mechanics * Transferred $3 to ACRE. * Transferred $3 to UPC. * Gained Party Machine on Demnoph, transferred by PRISM. (#PRM10) * Gained $3, transferred by ACRE. * Transferred Party Machine on Cabina to ACRE. (#CHR03) * New balance: $13 / 2xp. Lore The Devotees of the Good Work found their political arm, the Devoted Workers Party. As the devotees are a melting pot of ACRE and CHR influence, the formation of the party effectively gives ACRE party machinery on the CHR homeworld of Cabina, and the CHR party machinery on the ACRE homeworld of Demnoph. Turn 4 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (4th) * Gained $6 income. * Took the BUY ASSET action, bought a Party Machine on Yakiyah for 8 FC. (#CHR11) * New balance: $11 / 2xp. Faction Turn Statement The Church of Humanity, Repentant has seen that paranoia and treachery are what will drive this Empire, instead of Charity and Wisdom. We have seen the most respected freemen let greed and a lust for power drive their actions instead of Propriety and Integrity. We have seen the most humble of serfs, incite each other into frenzies of violence instead of following the paths of Diligence and Temperance. Once more we find ourselves at the edge of war, Humanity's bloodlust once again proving it knows no bounds. And again preparing to tear families and communities apart, this may become the darkest hour of our generation, and we have seen the destruction of a Major House, and the devastation brought on by their synthetics. We cannot keep asking for forgiveness while the sector around us burns! To our siblings, we offer the Light of Hope. There is still a chance for Peace, if we only embrace Faith, Fortitude and Justice, they will lead us there. We must Repent for our past deeds and we must all Rethink our future actions. May we always walk in the Light of the Soul. Lore The CHR, through the Devotees of the Good Work, expands its influence on Yakiyah by establishing Devoted Workers Party machinery on that planet. Turn 4.5 Mechanics * The Church of Humanity, Repentant, joined the Sector Trade Organization alliance. * Gained $2, transferred by 14 Red Dogs. * New balance: $13 / 2xp. Lore At a summit held on Cabina and secretly presided by the UPC, all current members of the Sector Trade Organization signed the Treaty of Cabina in return for a joining of efforts and the CHR's official entry into the STO. The CHR issued a statement regarding its entrance into the STO. Turn 5 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (1st) * Gained $7 income. * Took goal: Blood the Enemy * Took the BUY ASSET action, bought a Demagogue on Yakiyah. (#CHR12) * New balance: $0 / 2xp. Faction Turn Statement 23 years ago the name Cygnus became synonymous with Traitor. Millions of souls were lost. Today, the same self-appointed legislators would have it decreed that it is treason to be a free person in this sector. If they are not stopped, millions will be lost again. Repentance begins when, at the moment where history starts to repeat itself, you stop to rethink your actions, and choose the other path. People of Yakiyah! We have chosen! The Treaty of Cabina has been signed! Rise up and Repent! Rise up and Remember! The Cinders of Gats Burn Within Us! Lore The CHR affirmed its entrance into the STO. With monetary support from its STO allies, the CHR recruited Veleris Skelkallan their new demagogue on Yakiyah. Turn 5.5 Mechanics * Transferred Demagogue on Yakiyah to UPC. (#CHR12) * Gained Demagogue on Imperial Prime, transferred by Vela. (#VEL13) Lore With the CHR's (covert) blessing, the demagogue Veleris Skelkallan joined the Unified People's Collective. (CHR demagogue asset on Yakiah transferred to UPC). Ardeshir Vela, a member of the Velan Royal Family, reveals himself as an ordained priest of the Church of Humanity, Repentant (sect of The Way) and starts preaching on Imperial Prime. (Vela Demagogue on Prime transferred to CHR). Turn 6 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (13th) * Gained $6 income. * Attacked by the Houses Minor's Hostile Takeover on Imperial Prime. CHR defends with Demagogue. Attack is a failure, counterattack for 8 damage. (#VEL13) * Blocks for ACRE Hostile Takeover against High Church Treachery on Demnoph, defends with Party Machine. Attack is a failure, counterattack for 4 damage. (#PRM10) * Blocks for PRISM against High Church Popular Movement on Demnoph, defends with Party Machine. Attack is a failure, counterattack for 1 damage. (#PRM10) * Attacked by High Church Cyberninjas on Demnoph, defends with Party Machine. Attack succeeds, 8 damage to the Party Machine. (#PRM10) * Attacked by High Church Party Machine on Demnoph, defends with Party Machine. Attack succeeds, 6 damage to the Party Machine. Party Machine is destroyed. (#PRM10) * Took the SEIZE PLANET action on Imperial Prime. Opposed by Houses Minor and Fornax. The UPC and PRISM are present but do not oppose. CHR targets Fornax, attacks with Demagogue. Houses Minor defends for Fornax with Hostile Takeover. Attack succeeds, 4 damage to the Hostile Takeover, killing it. (#VEL13) * Completed Blood the Enemy, gained 2xp. * New Balance: $6/ 4xp Faction Turn Statement (SEIZE PRIME!) ESTABLISHING BATTLEFIELD CONTROL, IMPERIAL PRIME STAND BY... REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED... INCOMING TRANSMISSION. "Friends, siblings, fellow freemen, the Emperox is dead, and they have killed him. The shadow of Andophael is fading. The year of Ascension marks the beginning of Humanity's Repentance." Lore Imperial Prime: Vela Ardeshir shifted his work on Imperial Prime towards supporting the Velan community and preaching against the evils of the Empire and the High Church. He nailed his thesis to the doors of the Imperial Palace, and, with support from 0xDEADC0DE, the crowd he riled up eventually raid the Integrity in Trade and Commerce Initiative (ITCI) buildings, disabling the initiative for good. Demnoph: the Devoted Workers Party stalled High Church officials attempting to arrange meetings with local ACRE directors, entangling them in bureaucratic paperwork. Crux Inquisitors operating on behalf of the High Church arrested the popular leader of the Devotees of the Good Work, Sara Canewright, citing charges of pro synthetic sentiment. The Devoted Workers Party furiously engaged in a legal battle for her release. However, in response to an influx of new members with a High Church agenda, the DWP ultimately disbanded their political and membership charter, citing political subversion by saboteurs and paid agitators of the High Church. Turn 6.5 Mechanics * Gained $1, transferred by ACRE. * Gained $1, transferred by Trilliant. * Transferred $5 to PRISM. * Transferred $3 to UPC. * Transferred Lawyers on Pylopid to Red Dogs. (#CHR07) * Transferred Demagogue on Yakiyah to Vela. (#CHR04) * Gained Postech Industry on Haqani, transferred by Vela. (#VEL14) * New balance: $0 / 4xp. Lore The CHR's racer, "Doc" Nikita, wins the 86th Trillia Grand Prix (Transfer of 1 FC from Trilliant to CHR) "The Shrouded Maiden," still on Yakiyah, makes Velan contacts and prepares to journey to Orpheus. (Transfer of Demagogue on Yakiyah from CHR to Vela) Velan LINES Manufactories put under stewardship of members of The Way. (Transfer of PTI from Vela to CHR) Turn 7 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (8th) * Gained $6 income. * Locked in the SEIZE PLANET action on Imperial Prime, chooses to continue to attack. Opposed by everyone present not in the STO. CHR targets Vagrant, attacks with Demagogue. Vagrant defends with Psychic Assassins. Attack fails, no counterattack damage. (#VEL13) * New balance: $6 / 4xp. Faction Turn Statement The Hammer hits the Nail. The gates of the Imperial Palace shake, and with it the Empire. They shake in fear, knowing that all their sin will be judged, and that there will be no forgiveness in this life. We tried to tell you, but in your arrogance, you've failed to listen; and now, with tearful eyes, we will deliver you to judgment. We must do what humanity is unwilling to do to itself. We are the Church of Humanity’s Repentance, and we will MAKE humanity pay for its sins. Lore Imperial Prime: Ardeshir Vela gave a speech in front of the imperial gates condemning the recent raising of the Upright Vagrant Corsairs. In the middle of his speech he was rapidly escorted off of his stage by security personnel, due to concerns about potential threat to his safety from a mysterious (and purportedly powerfully psychic) veteran Vagrant codenamed "Beowulf." Haqani: '''Several Velan LINES Manufactories were placed under the stewardship of members of The Way. However, spirited citizens of the Lines Manufactory emboldened by High Church denouncements of the Ascendancy, took to the factory floor of the Lines Manufactory to cast out the repentant management. The mob ultimately took their religiously motivated anger out the network, which was rendered inoperable and left in ruins. '''Orpheus: The Shrouded Maiden (CHR asset in Velan hands) participates in the genocide attack on House Lyra. Turn 7.5 Mechanics * Transferred 2 FC to the UPC. * Velan Counterintel Unit on Demnoph transferred to the Church of Humanity, Repentant. (#VEL15) * CHR Demagogue asset, in Velan hands, transferred to PRISM. (#CHR04) * Transferred 4 FC to the UPC. * New Balance: $0 /4xp Lore CHR subfactions on Cabina respond to rumors of the Shrouded Maiden's actions: Concerning Rumors & War Turn 8 Video Mechanics (11th) * Gained 6 FC income * CHR demagogue takes withdraw action from seize on Imperial Prime. Opposed by Crux gravtank. Crux wins. (#VEL13) * New Balance: $6 /4xp Faction Turn Statement Behold, the true nature of the Empire. Behold, as those amongst the nobility who would dare treat their fellow man as more than disposable pawns themselves are disposed of and the carrion dogs of the empire whose virtue is non-existent feast upon their betters. Vela burns, and there will be no guiding star, no image of liberty, nor solidarity, or Repentance for all to see. Lore Upon hearing news of the threat to Haqani, Ardeshir tries to retreat from Prime to return home, but his ship is blown up and he is captured by Crux. Turn 8.5 Mechanics * Gained 4 FC, transferred from the UPC. * Velan Counter-Intel unit on Demnoph transferred to Trilliant. (#VEL15) * Gained 8 FC, transferred from Trilliant. * CHR leaves the STO alliance. * New Balance: $18 / 4 xp Lore * Shrouded Maiden goes into hiding with PRISM. (Transfer of CHR Demagogue from Vela to PRISM) * Statement upon Departing the STO (Twitter link) - Autumn 3200 Turn 9 Video Mechanics (2nd) * Gained 6 FC income, new balance 24 FC * Party Machine purchased on Cabina for 8 FC. (#CHR16) * New balance: $16 /4 xp Faction Turn Statement: We the Church of Humanity Repentant embrace our siblings at the Concord of Peace, and united in Temperance unveil our deeds before the judgement of the Divine and our fellowman. We call for all of the Repentant faith to join our voices together to extend the hope of reform, that the empire of man might one day change, and pray that an enlightened Emperox will be elected to guide the Empire through this process. We are the Church of Humanity Repentant and we do not surrender to the false song of the shadow from Andophael. Nor shall we ever willingly turn members of our flock over to the judgement of the unrepentant. We send this message to any and all who flee the recent conflict and seek a haven: you need not face the injustice of the empire alone. We ask not for mercy, for the only mercy that matters is that of the divine. Lore Following its withdrawal from the STO, the CHR sought to mend internal schisms and repair relations with various noble houses, while continuing to maintain its opposition to High Church doctrine and hegemony. Turn 9.5 Mechanics * Transferred 5 FC to House Lyra * CHR Lawyers asset, currently in hands of Triangulum, transferred to PRISM. (#CHR07) * CHR Demagogue asset, currently in the hands of PRISM, is transferred to the High Church. (#CHR04) * Party Machine on Yakiyah is transferred to the UPC. (#CHR11) * New Balance: $11 / 4xp Lore After debates about how to respond to its involvement in genocide, the CHR collaborates with House Lyra to establish the Phoenix Foundation. (5 FC to House Lyra). The dissolution of the CHR begins. Causes included threat of violent retribution for the church's actions in the war and continued stances, internal schism of its leadership (particularly over the question of how to respond and adapt to a changing sector post-STO), diplomatic isolation, and retraction of support from its member sects and organizations. * SPECIAL REPORT! EMERGENCY SESSION of the Council of Exarchs! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: SCHISM! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: END OF THE DSC? (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Cabina Cups Goes Rogue??! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: The Future Coffee Quantess of Cabina? (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Repentant Sects Break with the Church (Twitter link) * Letter to the Repentant of Acheron Rho: Idealist (Twitter link) * Letter to the Repentant of Acheron Rho: Liberator (Twitter link) * Letter to the Repentant of Acheron Rho: Balance (Twitter link) The Devoted Workers Party on Yakiyah throws its support behind the UPC and its resistance to the High Church and Empire. (Party Machine on Yakiyah transferred from CHR to UPC). Turn 10 Video Mechanics (6th) * Gained 6 FC income, bringing total to 17 FC * Purchased Party Machine on Cabina for 8 FC (#CHR17) * New Balance: $9 / 4xp Faction Turn Statement (Written) Video Statement: Posted to announcements shortly after the stream. The Church is dead, the Faith lives on. Written Statement: Note: There was some confusion as to the intent of this turn's faction statement, as a result an updated version was posted to Announcements soon after the stream. Presented here is the updated version, which differs slightly from the one actually read on-stream. A consolidated version of the two statements can also be found here. Governor's statement: This is the governor of Cabina, issuing a formal statement to the planet and the sector. The institution known as the Church of Humanity, Repentant, is no more. As of 11:00 this morning, Imperial Prime time, I have accepted a letter declaring the legal dissolvement of the Council of Exarchs and the Concord. The governor's office is in contact with the various corporate, charitable, and noble entities now left independent as a result of the dissolution and are working to ensure a smooth and peaceful transition into a new arrangement. Lore Following the STO's defeat by the High Church and Empire, the organization of The Church of Humanity Repentant fractured beyond repair. Causes included threat of violent retribution for the church's actions in the war and continued stances, internal schism of its leadership (particularly over the question of how to respond and adapt to a changing sector post-STO), diplomatic isolation, and retraction of support from its member sects and organizations. The CHR's official dissolvement was announced by the Cabinan governor. Turn 10.5 Mechanics The CHR took no mechanical actions during this period. Lore Follow the CHR's dissolution was a period of chaos and instability which would result in SERAPH being formed to take control of the planet and most of the CHR's assets and non-religious activities. Turn 11 [Timestamped Video] Mechanics (13th) * Gained 7 FC income, bringing total to 16 FC * Party Machine purchased on Cabina for 8 FC (#CHR18) * New Balance: $8 / 4xp Faction Turn Statement Video Statement: Written Statement: Note: the written statement was not mention on-stream but posted a couple days later on the server, as Adam had various other matters he wanted to announce/resolve first. LUX GRAVARE, CABINA, BENILLI SYSTEM. Just now, in a press release that was a veritable who’s who of Cabina, a wide range of corporate and charitable initiatives have announced that, with support of the Cabinan government and its governor elect, they are uniting in a new charitable society: the Society for Ethical Reform through Aid, Protection, and Humanitarianism. Taking as its motto “On Wings of Hope,” the newly founded SERAPH declared that it believes in this time of darkness and conflict, what the Empire needs is angels. People willing to work selflessly to restore the broken economy, the broken society, and the broken soul of our Empire. SERAPH emphasized that it considers itself an Imperial and secular organization, and that it intends to cooperate with all people, no matter their religious conformity or nonconformity, to bring about a vision of a better, happier, and prosperous Empire for all individuals of the sector. Lore SERAPH announces itself to the sector. Turn 11.5 Mechanics: * Faction change (finally) officially executed. Please see SERAPH Faction Turn Fluff for the future activities of the CHR's successor faction. Category:Faction Turn Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant